Courage for You
by Molly.Evans
Summary: Blaine's life demands perfection, and he knows having Kurt will make it that way. But Kurt's life has flaws. How far will Blaine go to make it perfect? Dark!Blaine, SerialKiller!Blaine
1. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, which for obvious reasons is a good thing. **

**Author's note: Hi, I'm Molly and I'll be your author for this fic. It is a serial killer Blaine fic, so there will be deaths, though Kurt and Blaine will be kept alive, promise. If you're opposed to gore and/or don't like serial killers, I suggest you stop reading now. And I need to give a boat load of credit to my wonderful beta RuiQiMa with out whom, this wouldn't be nearly as good, and probably wouldn't be up. I hope you enjoy! - Molly**

* * *

><p>Blaine should really pay attention in class, he was well aware of that, but it was Government and that meant Kurt was there. He smiled dreamily in the other boy's direction, lost in thought and wondered if it were even possible to pay attention to anything else when Kurt Hummel was in the room. Blaine couldn't help it, not that he wanted to of course, and would happily spend the rest of his life doing nothing but staring at Kurt if asked. He just had this effortless beauty about him, something small that made all the difference and Blaine knew that if that tiny detail, whatever it was, wasn't there, he'd be able to pay attention to his Government class. But it was there so he didn't pay attention to Government class. He paid attention to Kurt.<p>

He knew it was maybe a little creepy to be outright ogling another student like this and a part of him felt that maybe he should look away. This thought failed to stop him though and he continued staring until finally Kurt whirled around to look him dead in the eye; his expression both bewildered and intrigued. At this, Blaine jumped a little but instead of giving in to his instantaneous desire to turn away and save himself the embarrassment, he mustered all the courage he possessed and waved, winking when Kurt blushed in response. After all, he was Blaine Everett Anderson, in every situation calm and collected. Blushing a little darker and with a small smile playing at his lips, Kurt shifted around in his seat to look back at the board where their Government teacher, Mrs. Keller, stood rambling about the Order of Presidential Succession or something equally unimportant and Blaine sighed quietly. However, he then noticed the blush touching the tips of Kurt's ears and couldn't help but smile. His Kurt was just so pretty.

The bell rang and Blaine jumped, thoroughly startled. He moved slower than necessary when collecting his things so he could watch Kurt gather his own and found himself entranced by the way the boy moved, though he felt the spectacle would be improved if that damn uniform wasn't in the way so he could see Kurt's muscles shift as he bent and grabbed his books. But Blaine was still more than happy enough to watch Kurt pack up his things and walk out the door with that little spring in his step before picking up his own books off the floor, smiling widely. His head cleared somewhat now that the other boy had left, Blaine at last noticed the notebook still open on his desk and sighed heavily, resisting his urge to curse. He had meant to write down the list formulating in his head during Government but… Kurt had been there. One of the main purposes of that list had been to prevent him from staring at Kurt and he'd ended up staring anyway. Blaine mused that he really should have expected as much and stuffed the notebook in his backpack before making his way out of class.

/~/

Despite the relatively minimal amount of dancing that occurred when the Warblers met these days, Blaine always left rehearsal exhausted. He supposed it was from all the petty drama that had been happening lately and could have sworn that his heart beat in perfect time with the frantic banging of Wes' gavel. But, despite his exhaustion, Blaine was excited and pushed open the door to his dorm room eagerly, loosening his tie and shrugging off his jacket before tossing it unceremoniously over the chair next to his desk. He was about to lie down on his bed and start the list when he felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket.

He pulled it out. A new text from Kurt, asking if Blaine was still on for coffee in the morning, greeted him and his face split into an adoring grin. He rushed to type one back telling Kurt that he wouldn't miss it for the world and he'd see him in the morning before losing himself in how cute it was that they'd been going out for coffee every morning for the past month and Kurt still sent him a text reminding him every night. Sure, the coffee was purely platonic but someday, when the time was right, Blaine would change that. He set his phone on his desk, reached into his backpack and pulled out the red notebook, along with a black pen he'd "borrowed" from Kurt and never given back.

The notebook was labeled "Thoughts" and each of the three subject dividers had a different title. Necessities, Order, and Wants. They were ambiguous enough for anyone to think it was a journal and therefore avoid reading the writing within out of politeness but, even if someone did, nothing in it would make sense to them. Blaine had bought the notebook and started planning this whole affair the day he'd met Kurt and now it was slowly starting to fall into motion. His body hummed with excitement as he opened to the first blank page in the second section. Down the side of the page he numbered the lines one through seven in neat, precise handwriting and made sure everything was in line and perfect. If there was one mistake he'd have to start all over again, a rule that applied to everything he did. Satisfied, he smoothed the page out, brought the pen to the first line and wrote, "David Anthony Karofsky".


	2. Order

**AN: HI GUYS! Okay, so my beta seems to have fallen off the face of the planet :( So I need a new one...any of you lovelies up for the challenge? And I know its kind of rude to do that, but my biggest pet peeve as both a reader and author is when the authors don't update on a regular basis. I really like to get at least a chapter out a month...but yeah, for now I'll be betaing my own shit. So without further ado, chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters as created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck and Ian Brennan. And judging by the content of this story, you all should be really glad I don't.**

* * *

><p>Blaine watched, smiling wickedly to himself as the ink bled across the page, spacing the letters out carefully so they wouldn't run together. It all had to be just right, and practice makes perfect. He knew the small delicate strokes of his hand would be something he needed later, so he made sure each one was fluid. He finished the "Y" in Karofsky and blew gently across the page helping the ink to dry. He then moved down to number two, he paused here, thinking carefully as to which name should go next. He knew who he wanted first, that was easy, but after that he hadn't thought to much. Mentally scolding himself for the lack of foresight, he brought the tip of the pen to his lips and bit on it thinking about who needed to go when. He knew chewing pens was a bad habit, but it was the one bit of imperfection he'd let himself have. Maybe that was his draw to Kurt, he was perfect. And strived to be so. Smiling he wrote down the next name "Wes Greyson". Wes said he strived to have the Warblers be perfect, but rarely did that ever even come close to happening. Blaine was always perfect. He had never messed up a number, and didn't intend to start doing so any time soon.<p>

As he started writing Greyson Blaine admired the gentle slope of the "G" and decided he liked the fluidity of a curved stroke, he would remember that. Once again he blew across the page, this time noticing the way the ink absorbed into the paper. The sight was entrancing, the way the smooth liquid moved, and sank into the paper. His eyes grew dark watching the ink flow, soon his normally brown eyes were as black as the ink as he stared at the words and numbers on the page. He felt the excitement bubbling in his veins and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. He knew if he got to excited that he'd slip up, and he couldn't have that, he breathed deeply through his nose, remembering the goal of what he was going to do and opened his eyes back down at the page. He brought the pen to the paper again, determined to enjoy the look of the ink, but not to let it distract him.

The next name made Blaine grimace, he wasn't made of stone, but he knew it needed to be done. So he wrote across the third line, "Rachel Berry". It wasn't that he particularly hated her, its just...she got in Kurt's way. All of these people who were being listed did. And Blaine and Kurt need perfection. So the only way to have Blaine's life perfect is to be with Kurt. And in order for that, Kurt's life needed to be perfect, which involves getting rid of those who are in his way so he can be happy.

Next was William Schuester, who never realized Kurt's full talent and hid him in the back. Following Schuester, was Sue Sylvester. Blaine knew she would be a challenge, but she hurt his Kurt, and used him to her own advantage. She didn't want Kurt to feel special or important, all she wanted was to win. Then it was Ryan Kendricks, he would be a treat. Blaine had never liked Ryan, far to lacksidasical in everything he did, but Ryan had flirted with Kurt, who had so kindly told him he wasn't interested. But Ryan had persisted, trying to insist that Kurt "give him a chance" and go on a date with him. Blaine had intervened calmly, telling Ryan to back off of Kurt as his advances were inappropriate and untoward. Blaine had wanted to kill him then, but he held off knowing everything has its time and place.

The final name was the hardest to write, he actually wasn't looking forward to that one, which is why he was last. Last on the list was, Finnley Hudson-Hummel. Blaine, actually kind of liked Finn. He'd met him twice now, and didn't really have anything against him, except of course what he did to Kurt. Sure Finn wasn't his only tormentor, and certainly wasn't the worst, but he had the power to stop it and he didn't. Kurt had gone on a rant one morning about how Finn would try to protect Kurt, and it'd work for a little while, but Finn would never man up enough to truly protect Kurt.

That's what Blaine was aiming to do, protect Kurt, and be there for him no matter what. He knew that Finn was going to hurt Kurt quite a bit, but in the end, Kurt would be better for it. He'd have no one stopping him, and he'd have Blaine by his side.

He looked down at the page, happy with how perfect it all looked. Each letter was flawless, the numbers were all parallel and straight. Perfection. Well, almost. As Blaine looked down at the page, the stark white contrasting beautifully with the black ink, he felt like there was something missing, something felt off kilter about the page. So he thought about his soon to be victims, reflecting on their imperfections. He smiled darkly at the page when he realized the common flaw among them. He pulled the pen to the top of the page, and in the margin in large block letters wrote "Courage".

The one thing they all were missing.

* * *

><p><strong>One last quick little thing! Reviews are what make me happy. I love them, I crave them, and I have none. :( Which is strange considering the number of people who have read this fic according to my traffic stats is...*drum roll* 317. 317 reads, 0 reviews. This makes me sad. Please review, even if you're telling me it sucks. Just review it!<strong>


	3. Beginnings

**AN: So I fail, I forgot I hadn't posted this and posted Chapter 4 thinking it was 3 and I was all confused . Sorry bout that, okay so this is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, those belong to Ryan Murphy *cough cough* Trollphy *cough***

When Blaine awoke the next morning it was to realize he was sprawled out over his mattress, his notebook open lying on his stomach and the tip of the pen hanging loosely from his lips. He looked around bleary eyed trying to decipher what time it was. Sighing he sat up and looked at the page on his lap, even though he had slept with it open on his stomach, the page had remained un-rumpled and smooth. He smiled at the page, dragging the tip of his finger over softly, almost a caress. He stood and put the pen and notebook where they belonged in his backpack. He checked the phone on his desk for the time and paled, he was running late. The alarm on his phone hadn't woken him because he'd set it to silent the night before. Cursing he quickly changed out of his uniform from the previous day and threw on a pair of jeans, a white v-neck and blue cardigan Kurt had mentioned liking. As he tugged on his shoes he sent a text to Kurt that he was sorry but he'd be a few minutes late. As he got to his car he got the response from him saying everything was fine and he'd have his coffee for him when he got there and he shouldn't argue about him paying because it was almost his turn to order anyway.

Smiling he started driving to the Lima Bean, singing along to some banal pop song that he recognized. Slowly but surely he mind drifted to Kurt, sweet, innocent, perfect Kurt. Blaine had yet to find a physical or character flaw in his Kurt. Sure, he had a tendency to be a bit snarky and maybe if you really pushed him, one could call him down right bitchy. But Blaine admired that about Kurt, he knew when to hold his tongue, but if someone was out of line, he wouldn't hesitate to tell them. And of course there was his flawless taste in fashion, some would call it outlandish or eccentric, maybe even down right flamboyant at times; but it all looked wonderful on Kurt. Once Finn had shown Blaine a picture of Kurt in a cheerleading uniform, on anyone else it would have made them look positively ridiculous, but on Kurt it just made him look sexy. Blaine would have to remember to get that picture before he dealt with Finn.

Blaine sighed wistfully as he pulled into the parking lot. Kurt could have his choice of any man in Lima, or hell even the world if he wanted. But for some odd reason, Kurt had chosen Blaine, at least for now. Blaine knew he was madly in love with Kurt, and soon he'd start showing exactly how much he loved him. Not that'd he tell Kurt, no that would be far to dangerous. There was always the chance, no matter how slim, the chance that maybe Blaine could get caught. And Blaine would never tangle Kurt up in that, he would never let his boy be hurt.

As he walked through the doors he looked immediately to their normal table and saw Kurt smiling back at him. He was looking for Blaine, waiting for him. His boy's devotion was beautiful, just like everything else about him.

Blaine moved quickly to their table, knowing he looked eager but he didn't care. Who wouldn't look eager with that beautiful face smiling at them? Smiling Blaine sat down across from him, "Hi." Blaine managed, though somewhat breathlessly. Kurt did that to him, reduced him to a wanting puddle.

"Hi." Kurt spoke softly, blushing only slightly. Kurt was so damn cute when he blushed.

Blaine once again found himself blatantly staring at Kurt with this ridiculous smile on his face. Kurt just blew him away every time he saw him. Blaine only noticed he was staring a few moments later when Kurt blushed bright red and pushed his coffee across the table.

"You know if you keep staring at me like that your coffee will get cold." Kurt managed with a small smirk, though his cheeks were still painted red.

Blaine smiled and took his coffee and looked Kurt right in the eye when he spoke. "Well if you would stop being so beautiful, I wouldn't have to stare, and then we wouldn't have this problem."

Kurt blushed right to the tips of his ears and up to his hair line, and Blaine was sure that blush was spread down the boy's neck and chest as well. Smirking he took a sip of his coffee. Flirting with Kurt was so much fun, he could say the simplest things and then he would blush and smile, and duck his head to the side, and look up at coquettishly from under his long lashes. Kurt knew exactly how to drive him crazy, like he was born for it. Born for him. Blaine knew it was a stupid thought, that Kurt might be meant for him, but that didn't stop him from thinking it; or even believing it to some degree.

He saw Kurt jump and pull out his phone, "Its my dad," he said apologetically, "I'll be right back I promise."

Blaine watched as he stood and walked off to a quieter corner of the coffee shop, swinging his hips as he went. It was Blaine's first real chance to look at the boy since he'd arrived. Kurt looked wonderful, as he always did. He was wearing a black thigh length sweater, that fit him like a glove. Underneath it he had worn a white button up, he had rolled up the sleeves of the sweater and rolled the cuffs of the button up over it. Around his neck, just above the collar of his shirt was a bright red ascot, which should have made him look ridiculous, and the outfit costumeish, but all it did was draw attention to Kurt's neck. His neck was slim and pale, and it looked soft and smooth. Blaine wanted to touch it, kiss it, make Kurt love all of him. Someday Blaine would get the chance to kiss it, kiss Kurt. Not now but someday.

As Blaine looked at Kurt he noticed how demure Kurt was looking fashion wise. Normally with this outfit he'd be wearing a silver vest with ties, and most certainly that one pair of knee high white buckle boots. But he was wearing a pair of white chucks. He looked so subdued, so not Kurt, it worried him. He'd ask when Kurt came back and sat down. When Kurt returned he looked sadder more worn down. As he sat, he set his hands on the table, "Sorry 'bout that."

Blaine reached up and grabbed Kurt's hands in his, rubbing the skin of his knuckles gently. "Its fine Kurt, is everything okay?"

Kurt took in a large breath, "Kind of." He winced and looked down at the table, grabbing Blaine's hands tightly. "Finn got in a fight with Karofsky, which doesn't surprise me they both have a short fuse. But apparently my dad freaked out a little decided he and Finn need some kind of 'father son' bonding time. So he's taking Finn fishing all weekend. Which wouldn't be a big deal if Carole wasn't already out of town..." Kurt looked back up at Blaine with a look of such desperation Blaine was sure his heart broke. "I just don't really wanna be alone all weekend is all."

Blaine tried to hold back his smile and failed, "Stay with me then!" He smiled wider with the "are you crazy" look Kurt threw at him. "Danny is off with his family moving to Colorado, so my normal double sized dorm is now an extra large single. We can hang out all weekend. Watch movies, drink coffee..." Blaine mentally tacked on the words, cuddle, kiss and hold hands. He also tried to not think about them possibly sharing a bed. Not even in a sexual way, just...sleeping together. "What do you say?"

Kurt looked at Blaine nervously, obviously somewhat sold on the idea but still wary. "I don't know Blaine..."

Blaine decided to push it a little, pulling out all the stops. "C'mon Kurt, you're always taking care of everyone else. Let me take care of you." Blaine pulled one of Kurt's hands to his lips and kissed the top of his hand, causing Kurt to blush again.

Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's lips, though somewhat reluctantly. After a moment of thought, and biting his lips he finally spoke. "Well...okay...can we just stop by my house so I can grab a few things?"

Blaine smiled so widely it was almost painful, "Of course! Lets go!" And so they went, one nearly bouncing as he drove, the other near shaking with nerves and trying not to blush.

/~/

"You can just throw your stuff on Danny's bed." Blaine spoke as they entered the room. He flopped down onto his own bed lying on his stomach, watching Kurt. When Kurt turned around Blaine tapped the space beside him, asking Kurt to come sit down with him. Blushing, Kurt did. Blaine slowly realized just how apprehensive Kurt was. Sure they'd been alone before, but never like this. This was a weekend, so most of the students were gone, and they were in Blaine's room all alone, with little chance of anyone coming in, and it was going to be like that all weekend. Once Blaine realized this, he tried to make it easier for Kurt. "C'mon, you can lie down with me. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said softly, comfortingly. "You know I wont. And you have to get used to letting people get close to you. I'm not Karofsky, Kurt. I'm not going to hurt you."

Slowly but surely Kurt laid down next to Blaine. They weren't touching, but there was very little space between them. They could feel the heat radiating from each other. Kurt suddenly looked different, he looked more relaxed. If lying down could make that much of a difference in Kurt, Blaine wondered just what he could do to get him to fully relax. "Hi there." Blaine smiled.

"Hi." It was the softest he had ever heard Kurt speak, not just in volume but in tone. And he didn't blush, despite their proximity to each other. Blaine had the overwhelming urge to touch him, so he did. He reached out and gently cupped Kurt's face in his hand, and ran his thumb slowly over Kurt's cheek bone. Kurt tensed but didn't stop Blaine.

"Is this okay?" He heard someone ask, it took a moment for Blaine to realize it was him.

"Y-Yeah..." Kurt said breathily.

"Okay...I–I just wanna touch you. Just like this. You tell me to stop when you want." Kurt nodded, so Blaine continued to explore the soft planes of his face. He slowly dragged his thumb up his cheek, brushing back a piece of Kurt's usually immaculate hair. He watched in awe as Kurt shut his eyes, and lay pliant against the bed. He was so beautiful. He reverently moved his fingers to ghost over Kurt's eyelids, feeling the soft skin there. As he moved his hand down to his chin, he slowly dragged his thumb over Kurt's lips, causing a small shiver from the boy across from him. He spoke before he could stop himself. "I really wanna kiss you right now." He heard himself say it but couldn't believe it, his voice sounded far away and airy. But Kurt's eyes flew open to look at Blaine, as his fingers traced the sharp lines of his jaw.

"Then do it." Kurt sounded so sure, so confident, but his eyes deceived him. He was just as nervous as Blaine was. Which was good because Blaine's heart was about to fly out of his chest and his stomach was in knots, but none of that mattered because Kurt wanted him to kiss him, and by God Blaine wasn't going to say no now.

Blaine moved his hand slowly from his jaw to the back of Kurt's neck, cupping it gently. He inched himself forward gently and bumped his nose against Kurt's, losing himself in the blue of Kurt's eyes. He wanted to say "I love you", the words were bubbling up in chest. But he didn't want to push Kurt to fast, so he'd wait. He'd always wait for Kurt, as long as he had to, he'd wait. So instead of saying "I love you" he slid his eyes shut, and pushed his fingers firmly against Kurt's neck, and kissed him.

He thought his heart would explode the moment their lips touched, it was dry and electric and he felt Kurt sigh happily against his lips. And in that moment Blaine knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted Kurt to forget all about Karofsky and the things he did, he wanted Kurt to remember that as his first kiss without any thoughts of Karofsky hanging in the back of his head. So he pushed his lips firmer against Kurt's, tangling his fingers in the soft hairs at the back of his neck. And suddenly Kurt responded. He moved himself against Blaine and reached up resting his hand on the small of Blaine's back.

Blaine thought he'd died. He could feel Kurt everywhere, his soft lips against his, his hair sliding through his fingers, his breath ghosting across his lips as they moved and shifted against each other, his palm firmly planted on his back pushing Blaine against him, their feet knocking against each other. It was perfect. Blaine had kissed and been kissed, but nothing like this. This was slow and careful, nothing rushed, both relishing in the feeling of the other.

When Blaine finally pulled back it was for air, not because he wanted to stop, he never wanted to stop. Kurt's eyes fluttered open, "Whoa…that was…."

"Yeah…" Blaine breathed back. They were still connected by their hands, Blaine's fingers tangled up in Kurt's incredibly soft hair, and Kurt's splayed across Blaine's back.

Neither felt like moving, it felt as though a spell had been cast, and if they moved it would all come crashing down.

And neither of them wanted that, they wanted _that_ moment to be suspended in time forever. They'd never felt something like it, so perfect and wonderful, never felt so truly _connected_ to another human being.

But then the moment was gone as quick as it had came. Kurt tensed and sat up quickly. Moving across the bed as far away from Blaine as he could while still being on it, he pulled his knees to his chest, blocking himself off. "I can't do this." He said in a quiet, scared tone that Blaine never wanted to hear come out of Kurt's mouth again.

Blaine sat up slowly, carefully trying to avoid any movement that could send Kurt running. "Can't do what?"

"You!" Kurt said furiously. "What happened to the boy who didn't want to screw this up?

And who was in love with that Jeremiah guy? What happened to the boy who told me no?

Because _this, _right now, this isn't that boy."

He wanted to scream the truth right then and there. That all that had been a test. He needed to know if Kurt really was devoted to him, because there was no point in creating perfection if Kurt would just walk away. Now that he knew he wouldn't, he could happily be with him, create a perfect world for Kurt, and just make it all so much easier. Instead he went with a half-truth.

"The boy who ran away is gone Kurt. I'm done hiding or ignoring my feelings for you. All that saying no and everything with Jeremiah…Kurt the way I feel for you scared me, it still does actually." Carefully he scooted closer to Kurt, and felt a little better when Kurt leaned forward a little, not rejecting him. "I've never felt so strongly about something. I didn't just kiss you because you're there, I'd never do that. I kissed you because I lo-I really like you Kurt, a whole lot."

And Blaine waited. He would always wait for Kurt. He waited for Kurt to comprehend everything he said. He didn't push him he just sat there, looking at his blanket and tracing curved patterns on the top of it.

"Oh, well, what does that-where does that leave us? Are we friends or…?" Kurt trailed off awkwardly to nervous to actually say what he wanted. So Blaine took the lead happily, he looked up at Kurt and smiled widely, genuinely relieved that Kurt hadn't gotten up and left.

"Kurt Hummel-Hudson, I would be honored if you would do me the pleasure of being my boyfriend."

And Kurt smirked, getting comfortable again, no longer worried. "Blaine Warbler I'd be delighted. And I suppose that means, you wouldn't mind if I did this." And Kurt went from backed up against the bed to nearly flying on top of Blaine pushing him down into the bed kissing him happily.

Smiling against his lips as he kissed him, "Not at all Kurt, not at all."

It was the beginning of a beautiful romance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, don't ask me where this came from but here's 6 pages of fluff for you guys! I'm going to go repost chapter 4 now .<strong>

**Love,**

** Molly**


	4. All's Fair In Love and War

**AN: So yeah, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Glee. Other than my incredible fangirlness.**

* * *

><p>It felt as though the weekend would never end.<p>

And part of Blaine wondered why it ever should. He'd spent all of Saturday happily in his dorm with Kurt. They cuddled and kissed, boy did they kiss, watched movies and held hands. And much to Blaine's pleasure when Kurt got up and walked to go sleep in Danny's bed, he listened to Blaine and stayed in his bed. Nothing had ever made Blaine as happy as waking up to Kurt's arms around his neck, his head resting gently on Blaine's neck and their legs all tangled together.

But another part of Blaine, the darker part of Blaine, knew it was a good thing that it was six o'clock Sunday evening. Things needed to be done and he hadn't even gotten a start, other than listing things in his notebook. Though planning is all well and good, this part of Blaine realized actions needed to be taken. So as strange as it was part of Blaine was excited Sunday night, realizing it was only a few short hours until Monday and he'd have the opportunity to make his plans reality.

But the part of Blaine that was content to cuddle with Kurt until the end of time, was willing to make the most of the afternoon. He had plans and damn it they'd be acted on one way or another.

Blaine was determined to make all of this as special as he could for Kurt. Kurt wasn't used to being treated the way he should, always held back, always restricted, never allowed to be who he wanted to be. He had plenty of opportunities, and plenty of reasons to take them, but for the good of those around him he never did. And Blaine was ready to change that for Kurt. Blaine had always been proud of who he was and he didn't change for anyone else, why should he? As far as he was concerned there was nothing wrong with him no matter what anyone else said or did.

So he proudly held hands with Kurt, kissing him at random moments, loving the way he would slowly stop blushing as he got used to the idea that he had a boyfriend now, it was okay to kiss and be kissed. They went to the Lima Bean and were far closer than usual. As opposed to sitting across from the other, they moved to a corner table, pulling the seats in next to each other but still at a slight angle so they could see the other without craning their necks, but close enough for Blaine to bump his feet against Kurt's and rub his jean covered calf gently, just because he knew it would make the other boy smile.

As they day went on Blaine went from happy with Kurt's relaxing into the ability to be close to Blaine as opposed to coyly flirting, to nearly astonished. They had gone back to Blaine's dorm to watch _Moulin Rouge_ and were relaxing against the head board smiling at the screen, one of Blaine's arm thrown over Kurt's. Kurt made a small shift closer to Blaine, slinking down a little lower, and the next thing Blaine knew Kurt was resting in between his legs, back pressed against his chest and his head tucked under Blaine's chin. The angle was a little awkward because Blaine was at least five inches shorter than Kurt, but he wasn't complaining, smiling he wrapped his arms loosely around Kurt's torso pressing soft kisses to his hair.

They sang along softly to the songs, happy in each other's arms. But slowly part of Blaine began to get tense, he was happy to hold Kurt because it was absolutely perfect but he was itching to do something. He wasn't used to feeling that way, Blaine always got what he wanted when he wanted it, he'd never had a problem with things like that. He was holding proof of that testament. He wanted Kurt and now the boy was in his arms, resting happily against his chest, and unbeknownst to Blaine, reveling the sound of Blaine's heartbeat so close to his own and the feeling of his steady breathing.

What Blaine wanted now was to make Kurt's life perfect and how was he supposed to that when he was with Kurt? He needed time by his self, there were things that needed to be done, people who needed to disappear. And as wonderful as it was to feel Kurt's rhythmic breathing under his arms. He couldn't do those things with him there.

Taking his mind off the movie and focusing it entirely on Kurt, he began to plan excuses to tell Kurt while he was gone for at least a day at a time. Parents demanding bonding time, sick Grandmother in Sandusky, perhaps a cousin who needed advice and they wanted to see Blaine rather than talk on the phone. All kind, very dapper Blaine things to do. All things Kurt would easily believe, especially because he wanted to.

After a few minutes of thinking these things Blaine noticed a change in Kurt. He was now fully relaxed against Blaine all tension in his body gone. He had fallen asleep. Blaine smiled and reached over turning the volume on the laptop down, knowing Kurt liked the soft background noise, but didn't want a particularly loud crescendo to wake him. He slunk down against the bed turning them over so they were spooning, him being the big spoon despite the height difference. But apparently even subconsciously, that wasn't what Kurt would want. He rolled over softly burying his face in Blaine's chest, a soft, content sigh escaping his lips. Blaine couldn't help himself, he reached up stroking his hair and pressed random kisses to Kurt's head. Kurt was just so beautiful, it made his heart swell with pride. No one else got to see Kurt like this, Blaine was sure of it. Kurt had walls; high walls that were thick and strong, protecting himself from the outside world. But he was letting them down little by little for Blaine. And Blaine would happily spend the rest of his life knocking them down until Kurt was really his.

But in order to do this, things had to be done. And he needed to start, _now._ He unraveled himself from Kurt, despite the small frown the crossed Kurt's face. Leaning down he kissed his head softly. He went to his desk and wrote a note making up some excuse for where he was going something about food and coffee he'd have to make sure he got some on his way back. He left the note on his pillow and collected his back pack, throwing it over his shoulder.

Blaine had been writing in his notebook for a while, since he'd met Kurt. So he had bought a few things, the necessities. But one he had inherited, well some would say stolen, but technically it was an inheritance. It was his father's knife, about six inches long, almost three wide. With a nice sharp curved blade. His father had been hunter, but when he sadly fell down the stairs and snapped his neck, the knife was Blaine's. His mother was rather absentee, and his father was really a nuisance. So Blaine took it upon himself to empty his life of imperfection. His mother didn't bother him, sent him copious amounts of money when asked and didn't bother to check his credit card bill, she was an asset.

He calmly walked out to his car, nothing bothering, slowly slipping deeper into the darker part of him that enjoyed this, the part that kept him calm and ready to go. He started his car and began driving to Lima, a very familiar trip. He'd been plotting this one for a while, since he'd heard Kurt's story, this was one that required very little thought, just auto-pilot movements until he'd get closer than he'd ever gone before.

About a block before he got to his destination he pulled over and grabbed his phone and called Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt sounded like he'd just woken up, it was adorable. It also made Blaine feel incredibly guilty but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind and went back to the task at hand.

"Hey babe," He could almost hear Kurt smiling over the phone at the pet name Blaine had adopted the moment Kurt had agreed to being his. "I went to go get us dinner and coffee, but I blew a tire, I'll be a little late. Feel free to go and eat without me."

"Oh B." It was Blaine's turn to smile, Kurt had started that this morning when he'd said it half asleep, it stuck and Blaine though it was cute. "Don't you worry about food or coffee or anything, you get your car fixed and I'll get us dinner. What do you want?"

"Whatever you want is fine babe, you know I'm not picky."

Kurt snorted and Blaine heard him shuffling about the room. "No, no you aren't. Italian okay? There's an Olive Garden about a few blocks away, they have pick up."

"That sounds fine. I'll see you in a few hours love." The "love" was new, but Blaine liked it. And he knew Kurt was blushing, sure enough when he answered he was a little breathless.

"O-Okay, yeah, I'll see you then." There was a small pause where neither was sure what to say. "And uh, um, Blaine?'

"Yeah babe?"

"I uh, I love you."

There was a pause where Blaine forgot to breathe when his heart was done beating out of his chest he managed a breathy reply. "Oh Kurt I love you too. So much baby."

In Westerville Kurt was doing his best not to bounce and flail. "Oh, well, um, I love you, so don't do anything stupid and get yourself killed. Because I love you." Kurt couldn't stop himself, now that he knew it was okay to say it, he couldn't stop.

Blaine smiled widely, bouncing on the side of the road. "I won't, I promise, I love you too, I love you Kurt Hummel. God I love you!" Blaine had been holding those words since he'd met Kurt and now he just wanted to say it all the time so he always knew it. But that darker, possessive part of him knew he had to go, and there was also something wrong with Kurt saying it for the first time over the phone. In a quieter tone, but gently, "And I will tell you over and over again tonight, in person. God I love you." He put a bit more emphasis on the word "person" knowing Kurt would realize that he was a bit disappointed they couldn't see each other when they said it for the first time.

"Okay, I love you B." Kurt said in a bit more subdued tone.

"I have to go now, I love you babe."

"Bye B." He managed with a small smile back in his voice.

"See you soon babe." He hung up and happily went back to his trunk popping it and pulling out a well worn duffle bag. The fact that Kurt loved him back made this right. This wasn't just Blaine killing someone to make Kurt's life easier, though that was part of it. This was Blaine showing his love for Kurt in the ultimate act of passion.

Blaine wouldn't be a murderer, he'd be an assassin. This wasn't blind vengeful killing, this was justified.

Because you know what they say, "Alls fair in love and war".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go, I should have chapter 5 up tomorrow or maybe even later today! Hope you guys liked it! Remember reviews are love!<strong>

**P.S. HOLY SHIT FUCK SPECS? YOU'RE READING MY STORY! FIOHGSDFGBSGHBIBAHJGEHJDN;AEKGHJ;JGHBDFGK;GHD;GHB;**

**Oh hey gurl!**

**- Molly**


	5. Where Oh Where Has the Little Dog Gone?

**A/N: This chapter is really short but its more of a continuation of last chapter than an entirely new one.**

**P.S. Blood and gore (GORE not vore) in this chapter. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and that's probably a good thing.**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked to Azimio Gordon's house, and silently climbed up a tree in the next yard waiting for Karfosky to walk out. He should be out in about 15 minutes tops, every Sunday night they smoked pot. And every week at six o'clock one of the two would go out to buy it, switching off every week. This week by Blaine's calculations would be Karofsky's. And sure enough, 5 minutes later he walked out the door. Blaine jumped out of the tree and walked far enough away that he'd have time to come up behind Karofsky without him noticing. And he did. "Hey, excuse me sir!" Blaine hollered a few feet behind Karofsky. He turned around surprised and stiffened seeing Blaine. "Oh, uh, hi Dave."<p>

"Fag." He sneered as a greeting. Blaine played his part well, shrugging his bag closer to his side and shrunk in on himself.

"Look, my car blew a tire. I was wondering if I could get a ride from someone to the Hummel's garage so I could get a new one. And have someplace to stay for the night."

Karofsky looked him up and down warily. And deciding it was probably for the better that he actually take Blaine shrugged. "Whatever, hop in, just don't…touch me."

Blaine faked a genuine smile and got in. "Thanks man, I owe you one." Karofsky shrugged again and started driving. There was an awkward silence, Blaine was biding his time, fingering the curve of his knife in the front pocket of his bag. Slowly he pulled it out and shifted the bag on to the floor. Karofsky still didn't see the blade but drove with tense shoulders. When Blaine saw only a few cars around he turned the blade so it would face him, the handle of the knife feeling like the head of a gun, and his sleeve covering anything to tell him otherwise. He pressed it into Karofsky's side.

He looked down wide eyed. "Wha-What?"

"Drive. Take the next left, there's a field on the right. Park the car about 20 feet in." It was a dark tone, it didn't sound like Blaine anymore. It was low and dangerous, it sounded like a killer. Because it belonged to a killer.

Karofsky drove, he was a puppet. And he did as he was told. Once the car was in the field Karofsky turned to Blaine. "Dude, look I know I hurt Kurt but pl-"

"Shut up and get out of the car. Run I shoot. Scream I shoot. Basically get out and shut up. Understand?" He growled lowly, this was the fun part. The build up, the excitement. Adrenaline was humming through Blaine, this was where he belonged.

With a jerky nod he got out of the car and stood next to it. Blaine stalked out of the car all smooth lines and concentration, the duffle bag hanging menacingly in his free hand. He sat the bag in between them and hid the knife from Karofsky, he pulled out a long bundle of rope and then the knife letting Karofsky think the gun was still in the bag. "Hands behind your back." He obeyed.

Blaine strode behind him tying the rope tightly around his wrists. He walked out in front of him. "No talking. Just listening." Blaine was performing now, and his audience was captive. "Now David, you haven't been doing the right things. Especially when it comes to Kurt. You really should've known better than to mess with him, especially after you met me. How dare you continue to hurt him? He is perfect." He took a few steps forward, holding the knife in front of Karfosky's face. "And you are not, you lack strength." He made a small cut along his jaw line, pausing to watch the color drip down his skin and over the silver of his blade. His eyes grew darker he was focused, he didn't even hear him cry out in fear or pain. "You lack humanity." Another cut down the opposite side of Karofsky's face. "And most importantly," Blaine looked him in the eyes. "Courage."

Blaine drew the knife swiftly across Karofsky's throat, the blood splattering his clothes. He pushed Karofsky down in to the field and continued to cut him. He pressed the knife deep into his throat savoring the color of his blood, and the sound of his muscles snapping, his hyoid bone being cut cleanly in half. He pulled away happy with the destruction he saw.

He stood up with a frown. He was covered in Karofsky's blood, but that wasn't the problem, he had clothes and baby wipes, water and a towel to clean himself off, but something didn't feel right. There was something lacking, a certain emptiness to the body laying below him. And in a sudden moment, the thought struck.

He returned to his bag and grabbed Kurt's pen out of the pocket. He took the pen and wrote deeply into the wrist of Karofsky's left wrist, the letter "C". The black in stood out strikingly against the white of Karofsky's skin.

Blaine stepped away from the body and started to peel off his own clothes. After they were all off, save his boxers, he went into his bag pulling out a lighter, baby wipes, paper towels and several boxes of paper towels. Slowly he cleaned himself off, using the baby wipes for his skin and the water and paper towels for his hair. Grabbing the clothes and garbage he formed a small pile, about 20 feet away from Karofsky's body. He ran back to his bag and pulled out a lighter, he made the trip back to his clothing and lit it ablaze, the cleaning solutions from the baby wipes creating a fire.

He got dressed in the clothes from his bag, and got in Karofsky's car. He turned on the radio, singing along loudly to every pop song that played on the radio.

Once he had successfully made it to Karofsky's house he parked the car in the same spot it had been for Karofsky left. Whistling he got out of the car and started walking back to his in a much better mood than he'd been in when he arrived.

Blaine through his bag in the trunk and hopped into his car. Starting it up he pulled out his phone and called Kurt. "Hey babe." He smiled.

"Hi there B. What's up?" Kurt sounded more awake and Blaine could hear music in the background.

"Just got my car fixed I'll be up in an hour." He tilted his head, pressing the phone between his shoulder and ear.

Kurt smiled on the other end. "Okay B, I love you."

Blaine's heart swelled at the three little words, "I love you too Kurt."

After their goodbyes and nearly a thousand more "I love you"s later, Blaine was driving back to Kurt, back home.

And Azimio was walking out of the door of Karofsky's house, wondering where his friend is with the pot. He stopped when he saw the car parked as though it had never left.

Blaine glanced back in his rear view mirror whistling and smiling as Lima disappeared behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I'm not entirely in love with it, I had real trouble writing the murder. So gimme some feedback! **

**Much love,**

**Molly**


	6. All Is Not Well

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. And judging by this plot line, that's probably for the best.**

* * *

><p>It came as a shock to everyone. Well accept Blaine of course, not only had he been there when it happened, he'd been planning it for months.<p>

The first person who had mentioned it to him had been Kurt, and to say it didn't go the way he planned would be an understatement.

Of course Blaine hadn't expected Kurt to take it well. He wasn't expecting smiles or bouncing, and he didn't get it. But when Kurt walked into his room positively sobbing, red eyed and in Blaine's flannel pajama's that Kurt had coincidentally "borrowed" that Wednesday, Blaine knew all was not going to plan.

"H-He's _dead_…" Kurt sobbed quietly into his neck. Blaine had his arms wrapped protectively around his waist, trying to calm him down. "H-He was murdered Blaine! M-Murdered! W-Who does that?"

So Blaine just sat there, rocking him back and forth kissing his hair, and murmuring sweet nothings. "I know love, I know."

And Blaine _did_ know. He knew so much more than anyone thought, he knew exactly where the scarring on Karofsky's neck would be in the autopsy report, where the dark "C" was inked into his skin. He let a small smirk of triumph come out for a flash of a second, but immediately went back to trying to console his sobbing boyfriend.

Suddenly Kurt pulled away from Blaine and looked at him, obviously terrified. In a quieter voice he said, "B, what if…what if s-someone found out h-he was gay? What if it w-was some h-homophobic homicidal m-maniac? Blaine we c-could be in trouble!"

"Kurt," Blaine began, "I really doubt it was anything like that." He presses a tiny kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Karofsky wasn't a very nice guy," And then Kurt went and gave him this disgusted look so Blaine began to get himself out of the hole he was digging. "I'm not saying he deserved it," _Yes he did. He hurt you Kurt! Can't you see that's why he had to go, to make your life better?_ Blaine thought to himself. "but I am saying the guy made a lot of enemies, some poor kid probably got high and decided to kill him, or maybe it was something else. We don't know love. We might not ever know."

And Kurt collapsed into his chest. He wasn't sobbing anymore, he was just obviously drained, and terrified.

Blaine nuzzled his hair, "Here's what I'm going to do, I'll call the dean, tell him that you're all shaken up about this, and that I want to stay with you to make sure you're okay. Both of us are doing fine in our classes and we'll just stay in all day cuddling and making you feel better. Does that sound good?"

Kurt gave a small nod and Blaine reached over and picked up his cell phone as opposed to just going up a floor, he wasn't going to leave Kurt alone for a second.

Because after all, Kurt was the reason he was doing this all for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! Its a bit of a filler while I (and Blaine) figure out what on earth is going to happen next.**

**Oh and I got like...2 reviews for the last chapter...this makes me sad D: Even if you positively hate this story, leave a review telling me so! I like to read people's opinions about my work. (I'm an actress, don't worry, I can handle being told I suck) Or if you want to leave criticism, that's cool too! Or even just, "More please :)" makes me happy! So yeah, leave reviews!**

**Love,**

**Molly**


	7. Stress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. Aren't you glad?**

* * *

><p>Now that Blaine had Kurt he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Days went on, and he was happier than he'd ever been with Kurt. They studied together and hugged and kissed, but they both allowed the other to go hang out with their friends. Blaine trusted Kurt and his friends. Even Rachel and Finn. He knew they didn't mean to hurt Kurt, never would they intend to, but they go in his way.<p>

But now Blaine didn't have anything to fight for. He had his prize, and he was making his life perfect. Just a few more people, that was it.

So he wrote in his journal more than usual.

It started out with simple things, just in the "Necessities" portion of his notebook. Rope, a new bag, rubber gloves, and so on and so forth. As he wrote the things he was writing were for the future, much further away than the next on his list. Wes Greyson. Wes, Wes would be a problem. He was sure to make noise and fight back once he realized what was going on. While Blaine was partial to his knife, he realized it wouldn't work in all situations. And two murders of young boys with the same hunting knife would look suspicious. Blaine didn't want to develop anything close to an M.O. He wanted them to appear relatively random, no suspicion should be drawn to him, because then it would be drawn to Kurt, and that was not allowed.

So for one Mr. Wes Greyson, Blaine had decided on poison for the cause of death. He just hadn't decided with what kind. There were the obvious ones, the stand alones, aresnic, cyanide, strychnine, methanol, and hemlock. All of those were standbys, and good ones at that. But they were all so common, and all immediately shouted murder. And that was not necessarily what Blaine wanted. He needed something strong, he didn't want to waist time, he supposes slowly slipping some poison into Wes' food wouldn't be too bad, but then it hit him, potassium chloride. It was readily available, Dalton's chemistry lab had a bunch of it, and it was also easy to use. Slip some into Wes's morning coffee, and twenty minutes later, dead of a sudden heart attack. The Warblers always said he was too stressed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo super sorry about the wait and how short this is. It was just not wanting to be written. I promise I'll be right on the next chapter and it'll be long(ish no promises on length)<strong>

**Oh, and I am _totally_ open to suggestions, so if you want/don't want something to happen, let me know. I'll see what I can do. (My characters have a tendency to write themselves)**

**TTFN and much love,**

**Molly**


	8. To Love Is to Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. But, if I did...well the plot would look something like this.**

* * *

><p>Wes was perched on the edge of the council desk when Blaine walked into their practice room that morning. He had his head in between his legs and was hyperventilating. Being the good friend that Blaine is he dropped his things and ran to Wes. Perfect.<p>

"Wes? Wes, hey look at me buddy." Blaine rubbed Wes's back, trying to comfort the boy. Slowly the other warbler raised his head and looked at his friend with tears in his eyes, his face flushed from the exertion of breathing so rapidly.

"Wes, breathe for me. In and out, nice and slow. That's it, like blowing out a candle." Blaine continued to rub circles on Wes's back. Slowly the boy began to relax, his breathing evening out, though still coming quickly. He slouched and slumped against Blaine.

"Th-Thanks." He said in between pants. "Worrying…a-about…sectionals."

Blaine nodded in an understanding fashion. "Don't worry about it Wes. How bout I go make you some coffee, we sit and talk and none of the others have to know?"

Once Wes nodded Blaine was running out the door. As he rounded the corner he smiled to himself.

Sometimes, things were so easy.

/~/

Sometimes, things were totally not easy.

Take shopping for your boyfriend of 3 and a half moths. Its really fucking hard.

Blaine had been in the mall for hours, and hadn't found Kurt anything. He was looking for something subtle, but very romantic. But not overbearing. But not too understated. Something that clearly said Kurt was his, but not overly possessive. And to be perfectly honest, Kurt was hard to shop for.

Finally, after almost four hours of shopping with nothing to show for it, Blaine about gave up. He was actually headed on his way out of the mall when he passed a shop called, "Things Remembered". The name called to him. It was what he wanted, something for Kurt to have that would be remembered. That every time Kurt saw it, he would think of Blaine. That every time Kurt saw something that even remotely looked like it, Blaine would pop into his head. So he walked in.

He started to meander. And he did this for about 5 minutes. Just as he was giving up hope and turned to head out the door, he saw it.

It was a simple platinum band watch. It was a solid band with a nice, but not ridiculously tacky or pricey looking watch in the center. But the beauty of it, was it was in a shop that specialized in engravings. And what's cheesier than an engraved watch for Christmas?

/~/

Kurt sat in front of him on his bed. He was smiling widely, hands behind his back hiding his present. Blaine grinned and was doing the same.

Kurt thrust his arms in front of him, holding him a bright red package with silver and navy blue ribbons. "You first." Blaine smiled but nodded and dropped his present for Kurt in his lap.

He took the box from Kurt and started untying the ribbons. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Its a Christmas present Blaine. You're supposed to rip the wrapping off."

Blaine laughed, entirely content. "But the wrapping is so pretty…Besides, I want to keep at least the ribbons in tact. I might wanna use them to tie you up later." Blaine winked and smiled wider when Kurt blushed. They hadn't even come close to progressing that far in their relationship. Blaine was ready, but he didn't want to yet. Not until Kurt's life was perfect. Not until Kurt had no one else to turn to but him. Blaine needed that dedication.

Once the ribbons were off and Blaine had placed them off to the side after a lascivious wink at Kurt, he tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a small cardboard box. He opened the box to find two pieces of rectangular paper nestled in brightly colored tissue paper. He pulled them out of the box and smiled wider than he had in months. They were two tickets to see Katy Perry. "Kurt you sh-"

"Keep looking Blaine." Kurt smiled excitedly cutting him off.

Blaine begin to dig through the box again and found two plastic id tags. They were backstage passes. Blaine smiled wildly at Kurt. "Kurt! How did you-but-you said…" Blaine smiled wordlessly.

Making an casual gesture Kurt replied calmly, "I know a guy. And because of what happened to Wes…" There was a quiet, awkward pause where they remembered the only reason they could go was because as opposed to having the mandatory 3 hour long pre-sectionals Warbler rehearsal, they were having a one hour rehearsal, because poor Wes Greyson had keeled over from a heart attack after his panic attack in front of Blaine.

Trying to lighten the atmosphere, Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly. "Thank you." He said pulling away. "I love it. Its perfect, and I'm taking you and we'll dance and sing loudly and make complete idiots of ourselves and it will be perfect." With a soft smile Blaine finished. "Just like you."

The flush that covered Kurt's cheeks and neck was beautiful, and Blaine loved it. He loved the power that a few simple words provided.

"Your turn." He stated pushing the gift towards Kurt. Kurt was a kid on Christmas. It was beautiful, a whole new variation of child like innocence that Blaine had never seen with Kurt before. His tongue was poking out between his lips as he untied the blue, green, silver, and white bow Blaine had tied. And he greedily ripped off the white wrapping paper, exposing a small silver box.

He saw Kurt's breathing pick up, instantly recognizing the box as the kind that holds jewelry. His eyes flickered up to Blaine's nervously before taking the lid off. Inside was the watch and engraved on one side of the band was the quote, "To love is to act", and on the other side, "Forever yours, Blaine".

Kurt eyes were wide and shining when he finally looked up at Blaine after re-reading the words for the thousandth time. He reached forward and cupped the back of Blaine's neck and kissed him softly. "I love you so much."

Blaine pulled back to look at him, smiling, "I love you too Kurt, more than you'll ever know."

And Kurt didn't doubt it. And when he woke up the next morning he put the watch on his wrist and wore it proudly. And everyone knew that he was Blaine's.

Blaine wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry almost Christmas guys! Unless of course you're Jewish (and today being December 20, 2011) happy first day of Hanukkah! This chapter is yeah, kind of short, but I couldn't find anything to add. This is because my characters write themselves. I give them a situation, they tell me how they'd respond and I type it. Well, Blaine apparently has plans, but I'll be damned if I know what they are!<strong>

**Oh and just in case it wasn't clear, Wes had a panic attack, Blaine went to make him coffee, whilst making him coffee, he slipped in some potassium chloride. And then because of the panic attack all signs of the poisoning were covered up.**

**In my head, Blaine caused the panic attack without Wes knowing it. I could write a side fic about that if you want. Just lemme know!**

**Well, happy holidays my loves! Hope you all are well and happy! Keep an eye out for dapper serial killers with gorgeous singing voices!**

**Love,**

**Molly**


	9. New Years Eve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor am I offiliated with it. Unless you count obsession as offiliation, then in that case, I am very highly offiliated with it.**

**AN: A) sorry about the wait, you have permission to hurt me if need be B) Before you read this chapter, you should know this is the more….canon!Blaine side of Blaine. In case you haven't picked up on where I've been going, which is entirely possible hence me clarifying, Blaine has multiple personalities you have been introduced to 2 so far, they appear similar so if you see the seperations, you succeed, if you don't cool because its partly intended for you to not see them. This chapter is a **_**drastic**_** difference from the Blaine you know in this story. I promise its still me writing it, I'm just playing with the multiple Blaine's in my head.**

It was almost New Years. Almost 2012. And Blaine was standing outside the Hummel-Hudson home, paralyzed with nerves for the very first time of his young life. He wanted desperately to go inside, grab Kurt hold hands and watch the ball drop and kiss him as the clock struck 12 and it was officially the New Year. But there he was, leaning against his car, staring at that god damned red door. But thoughts of Burt Hummel and a shot gun were stopping him.

And then his phone buzzed.

His breathing stopped and then sped up.

That stupid red door opened.

And Blaine read the text.

_I didn't realize my boyfriend was such a creep. Are you coming in or not? - K_

Kurt leaned against the doorframe, smirking, arms folded over his chest. And Blaine was filled with such an utter feeling of pure love he thought he'd explode. He walked up the sidewalk and up their front steps. He smiled up at Kurt, ignoring the height difference for once. And kissed him. Hard.

There were lips and teeth and hands and tongue absolutely everywhere and all at once and Blaine didn't know what he was doing all he knew is that it felt _good_. Obscenely good. And suddenly there's a leg hitched over his hip, and by God Blaine's holding that. And somehow Kurt's holding himself up against the doorframe with one hand, half way off the ground and isn't that just the hottest thing he's ever seen? And all Blaine wants is, more. Now, right fucking now.

"Whoa…" And stupid Finn interupts. Stupid fucking Finn with that "I'm a lost puppy dog, help me I'm confused" look written across his face.

And Kurt, gracefully (how does one manage to be that graceful all the time?), fall back to earth, pulling his leg away from Blaine who instantly misses the warmth. Oh and there goes his lips, and god this sucks!

"Dad told me to uh, come get you guys and uh…I'll leave now…weird…." And off the lumbering idiot went.

Blaine was pissed. And frustrated. And the nerves were back in full force and its just so _unfair_. He felt like stomping and throwing a tantrum like a 3 year old girl.

Kurt sagged against him. "I really wish he hadn't interrupted."

Blaine rolled his eyes and snorted. "Ditto." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's collar bone. "Continue later?" He whispered.

"Absolutely." Kurt breathed in response. He took his hand and brought Blaine inside.

Blaine tried to remember how to breathe correctly, and make his heart stop hammering. He didn't scare easily, if ever, but Burt had the power to take Kurt away, and Blaine had to respect that. Now, if Burt ever did take Kurt away from him, he'd just follow. Nothing could stop what Blaine and Kurt had, nothing, they were special. They were perfect, and that's how Blaine knew they'd last. They'd last forever and ever. Because nothing could harm them.

/~/

"4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" The Hummels chorused. And then Blaine was kissing Kurt, and holding him tightly against his chest.

"Happy New Year, Blaine." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine smirked and pulled Kurt against him, pressed inch by inch along Kurt's body. They, harmoniously of course, tilted their heads and kissed. And it was, in a word, nice.

And then, mid makeout, as in Kurt's tongue was somewhere in the proximity of Blaine's throat, Burt coughed. And Kurt pulled away blushing. There were several things wrong with this picture: 1) Kurt's tongue was no longer somewhere in the proximity of Blaine's throat, 2) Blaine was supposed to make Kurt blush, Blaine, not Burt, 3) This was the second time that night that he had been cockblocked, and it was not making his New Year a happy one, 4) Kurt was pulling away…again, and Kurt was really warm and Blaine wasn't, 5) Did he mention Kurt's tongue? Kurt's magical, perfect, glorious, sexy, delicious tongue? The one that gave him goose bumps? Yeah, that tongue, it was gone. And so were the lips, and hands, and hip bones and chest, and those _arms_, sweet god those arms…

"Blaine? Blaine? Did you hear me?"

Blaine's head snapped up and met the eyes of one very, very frustrated (though not so nearly frustrated as he) Burt Hummel. "I'm sorry sir, what was that?"

Burt sighed and rolled his shoulders back as though repeating his previous statement was an enormous burden on him. "I said, don't you think its time you ought to be getting home?"

Oh shit. No, no it very well was not. There were _things_ to be done with/to Kurt. Very special, sexy things. That involved kissing, and tongues and being horizontal _on a bed_. It was not fucking time for him to go home no no no no no no-

"Burt, honey, look outside, if it could be twelve noon and I wouldn't send him home in this weather. The snows blowing sideways and no one can drive in these conditions and you know the one's that are, are drunk off their heads." Carole interrupted. Blaine really was beginning to like Carole. She turned to him, and with the kindest, most motherly gaze Blaine had ever received, said "Blaine dear, you'll stay here tonight. Go call your parents, and tell them that I will not," She shot a look at Burt, "send you home in this weather. You can sleep with Kurt tonight."

"Carole! I do not think that's a goo-"

Carole practically glowered at Burt, and Blaine decided that no he didn't like Carole, he loved her. He was keeping her. "The door will be open. All night. If the door shuts Blaine, you sleep on the couch up here. You know I trust you both, but otherwise Burt will have both our heads. Now Burt, go take your medicine and go upstairs. Finn, that goes for you too."

"But Mom!"

"Bed."

"Yes Mom." And Blaine smirked as the gigantic oaf that was Finn Hudson trudged up the stairs to his room, being sent by one word. Brilliant, Carole was brilliant.

"Kurt you go take care of Blaine. We'll see you in the morning boys." Carole turned as well and headed to her room.

Kurt bounced a little and took Blaine's hand, squeezing it tightly. Blaine brought it to his lips, and kissed the inside of his wrist. Kurt blushed, and Blaine's world was righted.

Burt sighed watching them, "I want that door open. If it closes, I don't care if the wind closed it, Blaine your butt will be on the couch and your head on the wall. Understand?"

Blaine did try to keep the smile out of his voice, because he knew somehow, that even if _he_ closed the door, Carole would say something brilliant and all would be well. "Yes, sir I understand completely."

"Good." Burt pinched the bridge of his nose, and hugged Kurt tightly before awkwardly clapping Blaine's shoulder. "You boys get some sleep. Happy New Year." And off he went.

"Happy New Year Dad!" Kurt hollered as he pulled Blaine towards his room, giggling. And despite himself, Blaine was giggling along with him. As they crossed the threshold of Kurt's room, Kurt let go of his hand and quietly shut the door. He turned and winked at Blaine. "I always wake up before him, he'll never know the difference."

The next thing Blaine knew, he was lying on his back on a very comfortable bed that he would not mind falling asleep in, but sleep was not on his mind. Because Kurt's tongue had reclaimed it's position of somewhere in the proximity of his throat and that's all that really mattered.

**AN: I am so so so sorry about how long this took! My senior year has been ridiculous! And I'm majoring somewhere in Musical Theatre so I've been all over auditioning and I have had hardly anytime to write. So here's a super late New Years present for all of you, that is, if you haven't forgotten about this story….**

**Either way I hope you all enjoy it and I hope (NO PROMISES BECAUSE CLEARLY I HAVE NO TIME MANAGEMENT SKILLS) to have the next chapter up by next week. I love you all, promise.**

**Love,**

**Molly**


	10. And the Earth Turns Slowly

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The only thing that is, is the plot. So don't steal it. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>To say that it was a long night would be an understatement. There were cuddles and kisses, smiles and laughter. Kurt got up around 5:30 to shut the door and the only reason Blaine knew was because he was so tangled up in Kurt that his body instantly missed the warmth and woke him up to find it. They slept in late and held each other even after they really did wake up. And despite that open door, it felt like nothing could interrupt them. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the blizzard raging just outside Kurt's window, or how every half hour or so Burt would come stand outside the door, just out of sight and sigh because despite the fact Blaine was a boy and Burt wasn't too keen on the whole thing, because he wanted Kurt protected, his son was happy and Blaine was the one making him that way and it was very apparent that Blaine was going to be there for quite a while.<p>

The boys finally got out of bed around noon and strolled lazily into the kitchen, fingers twined loosely together, and Kurt's head resting on top of Blaine's. They made sandwiches together and sat down next to each other, hip to hip, stealing kisses in between bites.

The day had a slow feel to it. As though somehow the world had decided to slow down for a while, and give the two of them a little extra time to hold each other and be close. Carole watched from the entryway to the kitchen, leaning against the wall and smiling. They seemed to have grown in a few short hours. They looked older somehow, wiser maybe. Like they new the other inside and out. And perhaps, Carole thought to herself, perhaps they did.

Soon they were curled up on the couch, Blaine lying against Kurt's chest while some movie played in the background. Blaine was much more focused on Kurt's fingers, and the lithe lines of his torso pressed against his back. He traced the line's of Kurt's hand, pressing his palm against Kurt's smiling when the other boy curled the tips of his fingers over the tips of Blaine's who's hand was a little smaller. He felt the small callus on Kurt's right ring finger from where he wrote, and pressed the top of a sewing needle when he made or fixed a piece of clothing. The small scar on this side of his left wrist from being pushed into a locker sideways. Counted the freckles on the top of his hands. Kissed the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist.

No one bothered them. For a whole day, the Hummel-Hudsons observed, but never interrupted. Even Finn, who went in to play Halo, stopped and smiled before turning around. He had never seen Kurt smile like that, and why would any person try to stop that?

The world span slowly for one whole day. One day out of all the days either boy had lived, for once there wasn't a rushed moment. The whole day just…happened. It was like…it was like each moment was a picture. Kurt bending his head to kiss the side of Blaine's neck and smiling when he giggled, Blaine leaning up to whisper that Kurt had exactly 15 freckles on the top of his left hand, Finn standing on the second step for a moment to try and memorize the picture in front of him the one of two perfectly happy people, Burt and Carole whispering in the kitchen over coffee that since the storm hadn't stopped Blaine couldn't go home, and tonight, tonight the door could be shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know its super short, but I'm playing with his personalities, and its like writing from a different character's point of view every time I do. But its fun for us, because Blaine covers so well, no one in the story realizes he has multiple personalities because he's so good at covering them.**

**So yep that's that. Hope you all are well,**

**Molly**


End file.
